


Fonder

by ghostwriter00797



Series: Fractured Mirrors [1]
Category: Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Dr. C is a mad scientist type, Evil Dr. C, Fractured Mirrors Universe, Good Guy Rook, Good Rook AU, I don't think the violence is that graphic, Mentions of Blood, Other, Role Reversal of a Type, Rook is protective of the boys, ask to tag if I missed something, because I have learned that I cannot, but I'm tagging it anyway, emphasis on mad, he's also got a lot of issues, how do you write fight scenes, mentions of injury, on both of their parts really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder...





	Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experiment I wrote for my fractured mirrors verse. I'm playing around with Jonathan and Dr. C's characterization and how they would act if their roles as the big good and big bad were reversed.   
> And trust me, I know the fight scene isn't great. I'm still figuring out how to write those.

It’s funny, he thinks, that old saying: ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder.’ It couldn’t have been less true to the both of them. Her eyes are cold, sharp diamonds shining in the dark. She knows what he has come for, and she won’t let him take it that easily. He should be terrified, he knows what she is capable of, but he can’t find it in himself to care. It’s time she paid for the lives she’s ruined.

“It’s been a long time Jonathan.”

Echoes of a time past ring with each word. The knife in his heart twists a little more. She’s playing her last game.

“I know, Cleo.”

He sounds more confident than he feels, and for that he is thankful. He can’t falter now. The sharp click of her heels on the old factory tile matches the dull thud of his bare feet. 

“You really have come a long way since I saw you last. I’m so  _ proud  _ of you.”

In her own way, she is. He was her first, and he’s going to be her last. He’s everything she wanted him to be and more. He’s her greatest creation. 

She pulls her first weapon and fires.

She misses by a hair, debris flying past them both, and shoots again. He’s already running, he knows that weapon, knows how many shots she has before it overheats, he just has to make sure she won’t hit him. It’s easier said than done. 

“You certainly won’t make this easy, will you Jonathan?”

The lilt in her voice betrays the sarcasm, something he hasn’t heard from her since she left. It figures that she would enjoy a time like this. Of course, he realizes as her next shot passes by  the tip of his nose, it’s also a way to slow him down. Vaulting the railing, her muffled curse as the weapon scorches her hand is followed by a stabbing pain in his back. It won’t kill him, but that plus the collision with the hard metal conveyor belt below does stun him long enough for her to reach him once more.

“Really, dear, I was expecting more of a fight than this.”

Staring down the barrel of the gun, he feels more than a bit of his humanity slip away. She’s laughing, taking her time. His head is still fuzzy when she finally presses the cool metal to his temple. His human form melts away, eyes bleeding into red.

“That’s better.”

She doesn’t have the chance to pull the trigger this time. He would feel guilty if he didn’t know she would survive. And survive she does. Cleo laughs that broken, shrieking laugh as she spits out blood and smiles wide. She hears them before he does.

“It seems we’ll be having company. How delightful!”

They shouldn’t be here. Jonathan doesn’t know how they found this place, how they got here, but he does know that he can’t allow them to see this. They don’t need to know about this part of his past. Desperation seeps through his heart, hearing the good-natured bickering of Jake and Ricardo, the soft voice of Nathan chiming in as well.

“Oh Jonathan, you’re a monster. You always have been. Why hide what you are?”

She really believes what she’s saying. To her he’s always been less than human, just an experiment.

“No. Once I was  _ human _ . You made me into a monster. I’m just fulfilling the role you gave me.”

He only gets one more hit in before she runs, leaving claw marks down her side. He could chase her, but the boys are outside the factory doors. He can’t bring them into this fight, not with her. The adrenaline still flows through his veins, blood pounding in his ears as he slips out through a nearby window. Somehow, deep down, he knows a part of him still loves her--she raised him after all--and he  _ knows  _ that one day, they’ll be finishing what he started tonight.


End file.
